SpinLord's Bag of Ideas
by SpinLord
Summary: This is just an idea bag. Move along, people. ... Or, rather, please do come and visit! Inside is a bundle of unthinkable crossover ideas that I don't intend to make, but am plagued by their incessant pop-ups. Try and take a look, maybe you'll find one interesting enough to adopt. Hey, hey, that made it sound like a foster home...
1. Story 1: A Certain Right Hand

**The thing about a human's mind is it can be a very generous organ one time and an unbearable scumbag the other. In this case, my mind in particular has been popping up plot bunnies every darn minute of my daily life. Would you give me a rest already, Mind?! You're hindering my other fics!**

**There's no way I can focus my stories without getting these plot bunnies out of my head. Thus, I decided to quarantine those rabbits in a random idea bag.**

**This fic is a crossover idea bag, randomly taken out from the rabbit's cage in my mind. I have no intention to actually make the fic, so this is just me venting my muse. However, anyone is free to continue it should they be interested in writing it.**

**Feel free to scroll around. In the meantime, I'll figure out where Voldemort's nose has gone off to.**

* * *

_Created as the author's stress relief  
Also, as other authors' humble inspiration  
SpinLord presents_

**SpinLord's Bag of Ideas**

* * *

First Story: A Certain Right Hand of the Force

In this universe, there exists both light and darkness.

A balance of the two created a complete circle. Just as the Yin-Yang philosophy from China in planet Earth stated, that balance is what defines life itself.

Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi. He had once been a knight that protects peace, one that sided with the light side. He was 'good', such as his master and all other Jedi were led to believe. However, even he had to abide by the proper balance that the universe is made of.

In the end, it turned out that the darkness in him was stronger than his light.

It devoured him—devoured him whole like a living monster. In the end, the man known as Anakin Skywalker 'died'.

He was reborn as one that stood by the dark side, a Sith known as Darth Vader.

Slaughtered many Padawans he had, young and old, male and female. To further his quest of destruction, he journeyed to the volcanic planet Mustafar and finished off the leaders of the Trade Federation. He would kill, kill, and kill more, bathing his hands in blood and scrap metal.

He had no regrets.

Yet, as one woman came to him to stop him, thus provoking his aggression, he felt his soul die out.

That woman who came to stop him was Padmé Amidala, the love of his life. She was the ultimate reason he was doing this act of treachery, this crime. He did this all to protect her. Yet, why is it that when she came to stop him, he was angered so?

Has the dark side consumed even his love for her?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

His soul—no, his very existence refused to believe it.

He stared Padmé's figure lying down limply on the landing pad they were on with dead eyes. There was no coming back for him now. Even though Padmé was the reason why he did this crime, he had thoroughly destroyed that reason with his own hands.

There was no where he could go except the dark side now.

At that time, though, he looked up with surprised eyes and saw a battered starfighter coming down to the landing pad. It was descending much too fast for a normal landing, but it was definitely heading his way. Not a moment later, that starfighter made a harsh landing, skidding along the landing pad's floor. The landing gear wasn't even pulled out yet, so it scraped the underside badly. It stopped near the Nubian cruiser that Padmé had boarded, almost hitting into the larger spacecraft but not quite touching it.

"..." Anakin stared silently at the downed starfighter, wondering who in the name of the Force was stupid enough to fly a spacecraft like that. He first suspected his Jedi master, but not even he was that unskilled in flying.

The Sith Lord received his answer as the cockpit's hatch opened and let out a black smoke.

"*Cough*, *cough*, damn it! I knew I shouldn't fly this thing without any experience beforehand! That short green alien must've been joking when he said I'll get a hang of it."

The person inside the cockpit complained loudly between his coughs. His figure was hidden beneath the black smoke, but the voice sounded eerily familiar to Anakin's ears. And that dialect...it wasn't the universal language that most people use. Anakin had learned numerous languages during his times as a Jedi, and this one in particular sounded like that one dialect that originated from somewhere in the planet Earth, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

That person sighed and said, "Not to mention that the ship looks more like scrap metal now. How much money do I have to pay for this? Such misfortune..."

The person came out of the cloud of black smoke and revealed himself. When Anakin finally realized who that person was, he very nearly burst out in laughter.

"A ha ha ha! What? I've fully expected that Obi-Wan would be the one chasing me down," he said between his laughs, changing his language to the same one the person was speaking. "But instead, they sent a boy after me? The Jedi must've gone crazy."

The person in front of him was a human boy no older than one of the Padawans he had slain, probably around sixteen years old. He had tanned skin as well as black spiky hair, and he wore a white hooded sweater and a black blazer over it, as well as equally black trousers. His appearance was so bland that he looked very unintimidating.

"Don't you think so, too? Kamijou Touma!?"

That was his name.

That was the name of the boy that stood in his path.

In response to Anakin's shouting, Kamijou walked closer and crouched down next to Padmé. He reached to her neck to feel her pulse, breathing out a sigh of relief afterwards. He seemed to mouth something akin to "Good, she's still alive." but Anakin couldn't hear him. Standing up, Kamijou gave Anakin a hard look.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked the boy with an angry tone.

"That's supposed to be my line. What do you think you're doing here? I'm actually having a hard time believing that you're the one who is supposed to be stopping me next."

"Next?" Kamijou let out. He thought about the implication of Anakin's choice of words and could only come up with one explanation. "Don't tell me...Amidala-san tried to stop you, so that's why she's like this now?!"

Anakin glanced at Padmé, moving his eyes ever so slightly to her form as to not let it show. He closed his eyes and answered, "That's right."

"Are you kidding me!? She's your wife, isn't she?! Isn't she one of your most precious people that you've sworn to protect?! If so, _why are you the one that's hurting her_?!"

Kamijou's words cut into Anakin Skywalker's conscience, or at least what was left of it. Gritting his teeth, the brunette Sith Lord reached out to the force and thrust out his right hand. The next thing that happened, an invisible force hit Kamijou's body and made him flew several meters backwards, hitting the floor before turning into a harsh roll along the ground. The boy coughed several times as he felt pressure around his lungs, but stood up eventually.

That just now was a push empowered by the Force; a mysterious power that came along with the existence of things. People who were Force-sensitive and are trained in its ways were able to wield its power to an extent and use it to create many kinds of supernatural phenomena. It was like magic in a way, but for Kamijou who had seen magic up close, it was something else entirely.

"What do you know?!" roared Anakin as his eyes began to show a yellow glint; a telltale sign of a Sith. "You're not the one who has to protect her! From the council, from the Jedi code, from the world!? It's been me all along! I'm the one who tried my hardest to protect her! But the Jedi couldn't...the Jedi wouldn't accept our marriage, with that damn code of theirs. The Jedi are corrupt! They're the ones who have been hurting her, not me! If I have to become a Sith to protect her from them, then so be it! Don't talk like you know everything so easily, you brat!"

Kamijou fell silent.

The former Jedi who was crying his heart out in front of him had a point. It was true that, with the code they held, the Jedi didn't allow marriage. They were similar to monks in that regard, not having any worldly connections whatsoever. If they were to find out that Anakin was married to Padmé, Kamijou honestly couldn't say what would happen.

Perhaps in the end, Anakin would have to fight the Jedi themselves to protect her.

Similar to what he once did for a certain Magic God.

But...

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" asked Kamijou in disbelief. His hands balled up into fists, clenching so hard he could barely feel his fingernails digging into the skin of his palm.

"Becoming a Sith to protect her? Killing the Jedi to protect her? Enough of that bullshit! You're just using her to justify your own actions! Even though you have to fight against the whole world, that's no reason to become a villain or a murderer! I don't know what your aim truly is, but have you tried to stop and see the result of this whole mess?"

"Why should I care? The Jedi had what was coming for them." Anakin answered with cold words, but Kamijou still continued.

"Maybe they did, I can't deny that. But that doesn't make it right for you to go on killing all of them. Would you still say the same if it was Ahsoka standing in your path? Would you still kill her knowing that she's your student?! If so, then I've lost all my respect for you."

Ahsoka Tano, the young Twi'lek Padawan that became Anakin's student, had been away on a mission with another Jedi Master. They weren't accompanied by any clone troopers, so their survival was highly likely. It was a stroke of luck that she hadn't been in Coruscant when Anakin—as Darth Vader—began his Jedi purge.

If she had...

"...I don't know where she is, but I'm glad she's not here. What do you think she would say when she sees her own teacher become the very thing he vowed to destroy?"

Anakin scoffed, "Hmph. Don't try to lecture me, boy. You haven't lived long enough to do that. I've seen through the lies of the Jedi, something that even the esteemed Master Yoda couldn't. I'll be the one to right the wrongs that they have done, and I'll do it as a Sith."

The newly-promoted Sith who was dubbed with the name 'Darth Vader' raised his right hand once more.

"I won't let anything stop me. Least of all you, Kamijou Touma."

Once again, he reached out to the Force and let loose a massive Force Push, more than enough to swat Kamijou away like a fly. The metal floor bent under the immense pressure as the invisible energy flew towards Kamijou.

A hit from that kind of attack would likely break his bones.

Yet, all he did was to thrust his right hand to hit that invisible force.

At the instant his right hand and the Force Push made contact, a sound like glass shattering resounded as the empty space in front of him rippled, but nothing else happened. He wasn't blown back to tens of meters behind, nor did he turn into dust at the sheer amount of power Anakin used in that push.

Blinking, Anakin wondered just what exactly happened. A counter Force Push? That wasn't likely. The boy in front of him was a normal human with no training on the ways of the Force, so him countering with another Force Push was impossible.

If so, what exactly happened just now?

Not only that, but someone who didn't receive any Jedi training, or had any knowledge of the Force, shouldn't be able to sense the attack coming. From Anakin's viewpoint, the way Kamijou swung his arm just as he was about to receive the hit made him believe that _he could see the attack coming_.

Grinding his teeth, Anakin once again attacked. This time, he raised his left hand and called upon the darker powers of the Force. From the tips of his left hand, electricity gathered, and white lightning was unleashed towards Kamijou's form. This was the Sith's most prominent technique, Force Lightning. It was capable of roasting even a full-grown Bantha alive given the appropriate amount of time.

And even that was nullified as it reached Kamijou's right hand.

"Uwah...that was too close. I've never seen anyone using lightning attacks like that other than Biribiri."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Anakin roared in confusion. He was too ashamed to admit that he also felt a good amount of fear for that boy's unknown ability, so he didn't say it. "This is impossible. Your midichlorian count was 0, so there's no way you can even sense the Force no matter how hard you try! It was an absolute zero! So why..._why were you able to annihilate the Force I __used__ for my attacks?!_"

Kamijou's midichlorian count – which estimated how in-tune he was with the Force – was zero. Someone with not even a speck of midichlorian in his body would never have the chance to wield the Force. Yet, as it stood now, Kamijou's right hand was able to easily nullify the Anakin's Force attacks. Why so?

The answer to that was simple.

Imagine Breaker.

That was the name of the ability kept inside Kamijou's right hand. It had the power to negate any supernatural phenomena, be it esper ability, magic, and perhaps even God's miracles. Also...

"I don't really get it, but it seems this 'Force' thing you talk about falls under the 'supernatural phenomena' category." Kamijou answered casually. "That means it's something my right hand can destroy."

In the time of an unexpected turn of events, panic would arise in one's mind.

Although this wasn't the first time Anakin experienced it, facing such an unprecedented opponent had completely caught him off guard. This was nothing like a Jedi's ability, nor a Sith's. This was something else entirely.

Fear gripped his mind, but his heart was still coldly calm.

Anakin had no knowledge of what kind of power that could negate the Force itself, but he wasn't by any means powerless. Just because his opponent could seize his control of the Force didn't mean he became weaker.

"Keh...I don't know what the deal is with your right hand, but you're wrong to think that you have a chance against me."

Reaching to his utility belt, Anakin pulled out a small tube-like object. It was the size of a motorcycle's throttle, but looked nothing like it. With a flick on its button, one of its ends ignited in a pale blue light. It was a lightsaber; a laser-based blade that could cut through anything. A favored weapon by Force wielders like the Jedi and the Sith, it was powered by a crystal imbued with energy from the Force.

It was no simple blade.

"It seems your only weapon is that right hand of yours. If that's your only strength, I'll just lop it off your wrist and kill you afterwards."

It didn't need to be only his right hand. Any part of Kamijou was a fragile target in the face of a lightsaber, so Anakin could attack anywhere. However, as he felt very intimidated by that mysterious right hand, he felt that he needed to give priority to disposing it first.

The weaponless Kamijou stood fast.

Unlike Anakin, Kamijou didn't bring any weapons at all. He never did get any Jedi training, so he wouldn't know how to fight with a lightsaber. Heck, he never even learned kendo, so an amateur like him would only hurt himself if he tried. The Sith Lord in front of him was the strongest Jedi to date – a midichlorian count that surpassed even Master Yoda's – and there was no doubt that he had dangerous skills with both his lightsaber and knowledge of the Force.

Faced with that terrifying enemy, Kamijou could only clench his fist.

His only weapon was the right hand that could break illusions, the Imagine Breaker.

And that was more than enough.

"There's one thing I want to say before we fight."

"Hoh? So you do have last words?" Anakin asked with a sneer.

Kamijou didn't react to the taunt, only hardening his gaze at the one person that he was once proud to call a friend.

"I'll definitely save you."

Silence filled the air, only the erupting volcanoes giving any sound whatsoever. A moment later, Anakin broke out in laughter.

"Kuh...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Interesting! I almost thought that you want to show off and talk about how you will defeat me, but I never saw _that_ coming. Are you really that naïve to think that you can turn me back!?" Anakin's metallic right hand, the one that was holding his lightsaber, swung to the right as if to cut off all links he had with the boy in front of him.

"So naïve...too terribly naïve! I'll show you what powers I've gained from the dark side, and destroy any hopes you have of fighting us!"

Kamijou didn't respond, however he took a step forward. He took another, another after that, and walked calmly back to the center of the landing pad.

"Anakin Skywalker...you may be a convicted criminal, you may be a mass murderer, and you might be the worst type of scum to walk on this whole universe...but I know you're not a coward. You're not the type to run away from the mistakes you made. You stood by Amidala-san's side ever since you married her as proof of that courage. That's why...I'll take you back from the dark side. I won't let you run away now!"

The boy that represented the hope of the light side clenched his fists and declared,

"If you think you can turn your back on all of your sins, then let me destroy that selfish illusion of yours right here and now!"

* * *

**Pitting a high school student against the strongest Jedi of all times?**

**Why not? Seems like a normal Kamijou-misfortune to me.**

**I don't know why, but this idea came up when I was thinking about Kamijou Touma's dream of creating 'an ending where everyone comes home with a smile on their face', and his ability to do just that. He's such an epic character that he shits awesomeness.**

**Then I thought, why not have him drag a tragic character out of the darkness?**

**That's where Anakin Skywalker comes to mind.**

**Although, I have to admit that I didn't quite portray Anakin as he really was as a character. I can't do it, really. After all, I need to make this short enough for it to be an uncomplicated oneshot, but detailed enough for Touma to have a reason to fight him. Thus, I think I've probably turned Anakin into a 'common antagonist'. Sorry, Star Wars fans.**

**Basically, Touma's reason to fight here is 'to drag back he who fell to the darkness, back to the light', similar to what he did to most people he fought. I don't know how Star Wars fans would handle it, but why not let that boy destroy George Lucas's illusions and end the series with everyone smiling?**

**Still, I have no idea how this would turn out as a story. Authors and authors-to-be out there, feel free to take this as an inspiration. You can either create a story stemming from this oneshot, change it the way you see fit, heck I don't have any qualms if you want to make a completely different story. As I said, this is an idea box, not a challenge fic.**

**Then, let me close this discontinued story and hope for it to be continued.**

**...**

**Just how will the Imagine Breaker boy divert the Chosen One's destiny?**


	2. Story 2: Is This a Spirit?

**Ever thought of what a zombie's eternal life would bring?**

**Kukuku...**** These rabbits are really something. I'd normally not think about making outrageous crossovers and rather try to follow the mainstream, but the plots are popping up everywhere.**

**In this story, I'll let you imagine how a chainsaw-wielding, cross-dressing zombie will fare against beings known as Spirits.**

**In the meantime, I'm going to think about Deidara's mouth-hands and how he would use it to fap.**

* * *

Second Story: Is This a Spirit?

In the year of 20XX...

Don't start asking me why I use the infamous XX's to hide the year. Would you give me a break? I've lived long enough that being forgetful about the year is tolerable.

Anyway, in this period of time, the world is threatened by the appearance of 'spacequakes'. It has been so since several years past, probably sixteen or eighteen years ago. It's a little different than earthquakes, in which spacequakes can occur anywhere at any time (they're not limited to the ground as earthquakes are) and are a lot more destructive. The biggest one occurred around sixteen years ago, which served as its debut appearance.

Since then, human beings begin to learn about them.

I don't really know the details, but we do learn one thing.

The spacequakes are a telltale sign of the appearance of a 'Spirit'.

What is a Spirit? Well, I myself have wondered about that as well, so I'm quite familiar with that problem. Sadly, being a 'normal' high school student, I hadn't been able come up with a proper explanation.

...Until now, that is.

I should've known not to get too curious about it. Just this morning when I asked Itsuka, a classmate of mine, for his opinion, he already told me not to get too involved with that sort of thing – saying it's too dangerous and stuff. Of course, I thought that he was exaggerating, but him trying tso dodge the subject every time I bring it up is pretty strange, so I changed my strategy. The stubborn part of me refused to sit back being ignorant and, as a result of mine's own curiosity, ended up stalking him.

However, I was once again reminded that, in this world, there are many secrets which are better left untouched

From that point on, the real life of Itsuka Shidou became clear to me.

"...Oi, oi...are you serious?"

—That was my first reaction when I saw Itsuka getting shot by...something.

At first, all I had done was just a simple stalking. Yes, I'm not afraid to admit it, but I stalked Itsuka as he was on a date with this new transfer student called Yatogami Tohka. She was a cheerful black-haired bishoujo, but you can easily relate her to an airhead character from a dating sim. Strangely enough, she was already head-over-heels with Itsuka (that sly bastard), which led me to believe that they were acquainted before this.

Honestly, that was all I thought. I just wanted to know how Itsuka and Yatogami came to be, so I simply followed them. Of course, I'm also doing this on behalf of the other jealous boys in our class. I'm sticking my neck out under the heat of the great sun here, so they better be grateful. It's a good thing I brought an umbrella today, otherwise I would really dry up.

Then, this happened.

—All of a sudden, when both of them went to a hill to see the sun set, Itsuka pushed Yatogami away and ended up getting shot.

A sniper? No matter where I look, I couldn't find any. But the football-sized hole in Itsuka's chest proved that he had indeed gotten shot by nothing short of an anti-tank rifle. Still, who would be crazy enough to shoot a normal high school boy with such a weapon? Did someone hold a grudge on him?

Even then, I didn't have time to think about that.

Yatogami, who also seemed to be having a hard time believing that Itsuka had been shot, slowly walked over to his body. I watched her as she uselessly draped her school blazer over him, not caring if it became stained by the pool of blood underneath it. She muttered something that I couldn't hear, which perhaps some words directed to Itsuka, but I can't be certain. Then, all of a sudden, she yelled out to the sky above.

"The world denied me!"

Yatogami raised her hand towards the sky and somehow, almost magically, black lightning came crashing down on her. I seriously thought she was going to die by the lightning strike, but no. Even stranger was the fact that her body suddenly lit up magnificently.

"_Adonai Melek_!"

She shouted out something that sounded religious, not that I know anything about it. Right after that, her clothes changed. She now wore what seemed to be a purple dress or battle armor...like something out of a game. Before I can comprehend what was happening before my eyes, she stomped on the ground and brought up something large from the ground. It rose behind her, something large and golden.

And, no, this is not a good time to make dirty jokes about it. I'm currently shitting myself here, so please understand my situation!

It was a throne of some sort. The black-haired beauty then jumped onto the throne and pulled something out. Is that...a sword?

"_Sandalphon_!"

A big-ass sword, or what you would call a buster sword. It was larger than Yatogami herself, so I was left wondering how in the world is she able to hold that up. Sera would've been baffled as well. Anyway, afterwards she stabbed that large sword into the throne, dragging it along and making a large cut...?

Is it me, or did that throne just shattered and merged with the earlier sword? And am I imagining it, or did that sword _really_ became even _bigger_?!

"_Halvanhelev_!"

Enough with the names already! Just how much evolution stage are you going to go through?!

Ah, Yatogami's raising that sword up right now. It seemed so full of dark energy that it looked like it would burst any time now.

"How could you? How could you, how could you, how could you, how could you, HOW COULD YOU!?"

She was really pissed off. That dark energy I mentioned just now was released in a slash and flew towards a cliff several kilometers away, slashing it in two. Was that a Ge***ga Te*shou just now?!

It didn't make sense.

It didn't make any sense! Just what kind of person is Yatogami Tohka?!

She flew away even before I managed to confirm it. "Damn, this is getting too screwed up for me. Just what in the world is going on, dammit!"

I actually would love to hear an answer for my question... First things first, though, I have to get Itsuka out of here. I rushed over to him, leaving my umbrella behind. The sun's heat wasn't that unbearable anymore because it was already setting, so I didn't really need it anyway. As I got to Itsuka, I realize that this would take more than simply calling an ambulance.

"Ugh...uph..." I held back the urge to vomit as I saw the hole in his body. It was too grotesque for me to believe that it was real (Thank God for the T-rating that gave it mosaic). Nevertheless, this was the reality, and Itsuka really did get shot. He really was _dead_.

...Huh?

"Hey...what's this flame doing here?"

A trickle of flame lit up around Itsuka's wound. I tried putting it out, but I ended up nearly burning my hand.

"Hot! It's really hot! Eh...huh? The wound is...closing?"

The flame was sizzling like it was burning something, but instead of being burned, Itsuka's fatal wound was closing. The whole process felt so magical I had a hard time believing it. Is this natural? Or is it something else that I don't understand and was happening for some reason? I don't know, but one thing's very much certain, though...

Itsuka wasn't dead.

"Haa...haa...damn, that nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't suddenly go dying on me like that, sheesh."

I was glad that nothing further happened. It would be bad if Itsuka was caught dead when the whole class left me in charge of stalking him. Worst case scenario, they'd think that I killed him. And no, on the off-chance that I was _that_ jealous of Itsuka for having a girlfriend, I wouldn't go as far as killing him.

—But anyway, I have to tell Yatogami about this.

...Speaking of which, that fairy-like girl was currently slashing away at something on a nearby cliff. Waves after waves of that black energy slashes flew from her oversized sword. Whatever she was fighting, it seemed she was going at it with the intent to kill.

I don't know why, but I felt a need to stop her.

If Itsuka's death was the cause of her rage, then maybe I can stop her by showing that he wasn't dead.

With that, I made my way to her place while dashing in full speed.

**x o x o**

Things turned out to be worse than I expected, though!

Yatogami's target turned out to be a white-haired girl in a skimpy mecha-like clothing. She was kneeling on the ground, unmoving, but there was an almost transparent barrier protecting her from the energy slashes.

What kind of sci-fi movie is this?!

...Wait.

That's... Tobiichi Origami?! That star student from my class? What the hell is she...

Argh, I give up. There are too much unexplained things happening here for me to complain about it!

Next to Tobiichi is a sniper rifle. The size of it was staggering; it's no doubt an anti-tank rifle. Could it be that she was the one who shot Itsuka? But...judging by how she wasn't moving and did nothing as Yatogami's attacks hit her constantly, was she feeling guilty about it?

In the first place, Itsuka got shot after pushing Yatogami away. Perhaps he got shot by accident, and the real target was Yatogami?

"...Kaaaah! This isn't the time to be thinking about it, but it confuses me to no end!"

Oh Gaia, why am I being put through this kind of mess again?

I would usually jump in without seeing left and right, but the situation was too bizarre for me to even do that. What should I do? Who should I fight? Should I fight Yatogami and stop her rampage? Or...seeing that Tobiichi attacked Itsuka, fight her and demand an explanation from her?

...God dammit.

"Just give me a break already!"

The answer was pretty obvious, now that I think about it.

What would demanding Tobiichi an explanation do if she dies? There's no way I can ask her anything if she ended up being slashed in two by Yatogami.

In that regard...

I need to stop Yatogami first!

Another slash is coming. Now's my chance!

"Die, die, die, DIE!"

As the sword was once again en route to Tobiichi's barrier thingy, I did what any desperate man in that kind of situation would do.

_I punched the oversized sword from the side._

"200%!"

I shouted as my right fist hit on the side of Yatogami's sword. I don't mean to brag, but I managed to slightly divert the sword's trajectory and made it hit the ground beside Tobiichi. The scary thing was that it dug a hole at least half the sword's length. I wonder what would happen if a human body was put under it.

"What...?!" I heard Yatogami let out in surprise.

Still, 200% of arm muscle strength doesn't seem to be enough. All I could do was tilting the sword slightly. I think I'll have to go all out.

"You...you're a normal human? How did you...?"

Yatogami looked more surprised than I expected. It seemed like she never expected someone to be able to punch her sword away.

"...W-Wow, that's a rather cold greeting to a classmate. A ha ha..."

I tried to act cool, but ended up being too nervous to say anything more daring. But I think I can be cool enough by stepping in to save a girl like a hero like this. Speaking about saving a girl, it seemed Tobiichi finally noticed my presence.

"...You're..."

Oh?! Does she remember my name?!

"...Who are you?"

"This is disappointing somehow!?"

Ah, well, I can't expect someone like her to remember an underachieving student like me. Not that I would expect anything more out of it.

"A-Anyway, Yatogami! Stop this already! Even though Itsuka was shot, it's okay, because he's already—!"

"Shidou...?" Yatogami said, cutting me off. "That's right, Shidou...he was shot. Shidou was shot to death. Shidou died...he died, he died, he died, he died! That woman...she killed my Shidou!"

Uwa...talk about girl rage. I don't think she was listening to me up until the end; she was lost in her own world as it was.

Once again, she raised her sword high and let a mass of dark energy gather up around it. She was going to release another energy attack at point blank range?! What an unreasonable person!

"I'll never forgive her! I'll never forgive her even if she dies a hundred times!"

This is bad. At this range, both Tobiichi and I would be turned into tomato paste by the attack. I'll have to block that sword again.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"800%!"

—Once more.

Punching the sword from below, I once more blocked the sword and deflected it. However, the effect on my arm after that was horrifying, because it broke from the elbow down afterwards. I could literally feel my right arm dangling at my side.

"Ouchouchouchouch! That freaking hurts!"

"You... Are you really a normal human?" Behind me, Tobiichi asked this.

My arm was still hurting, but leaving her hanging with a question like that wouldn't be nice, so I stuffed the pain and explained.

"That's...not entirely correct," I paused and pulled my arm back into shape. This might sound strange, but the way I'm doing it might look like my elbow's joint was just dislocated. But, no, my entire arm had certainly broken apart.

Why am I able to fix myself like this?

"A normal human wouldn't be able to use enough muscle power to block that sword with a punch. Even if they want to, they simply can't because of their natural limiters."

"...Normally, a human's limit might measure up to 25 to bordering 50 percent."

"Yeah, that's right." I said while nodding, "I'm a zombie, though, so I don't have those limiters."

That's right.

I'm a zombie.

Because I'm a zombie, I am able to use the muscles in my body to its fullest extent, even to the point where I can double or triple that impossible limit. My muscles would tear apart afterwards, but they would heal later on. And besides, with a body that barely feels pain, that wouldn't exactly be a problem. The downside to being a zombie was that I couldn't stand the sunlight, though.

"Zom...bie?"

"The introductions can wait, for now we need to stop Yatogami! Itsuka is still alive and she's being angry for nothing!"

"Itsuka Shidou...is still alive?"

"Yeah, he is! So wipe that guilty look from your face and help me stop her already!"

Tobiichi's surprise last longer than I thought, but she complied and put her game face on immediately. It was a shame; I was still raveling in her rare moments of displaying emotions. I thought she was like Eu from the first glance, but I guess she wasn't that expressionless after all.

"What should I do?"

"...For now, I need something to shield us first. How long can your barrier keep holding off Yatogami's attacks?"

"Another minute...might be shorter."

"Then, twenty seconds will do. I...have to transform for a bit."

"? Transform?"

Even as a zombie, I wouldn't be able to ward off Yatogami for long. This body might be immortal, but she could easily disable me by cutting of my limbs one by one, and at that time Tobiichi would be left open. I need more power to restrain her.

...And if my worst guess is correct...

I might be standing face to face with a real Spirit.

"Put up the barrier now, Tobiichi!"

"...Right. Reconstructing barrier, now."

A faint transparent light engulfed us in a dome-like shape. Tobiichi said that she could only buy me time less than a minute, so I have to hurry myself.

"_Mystletainn!_"

What I shouted was not some nonsense gibberish; it was a name. It was a weapon's name.

That weapon's form was a pink chainsaw.

After it sailed through the sky and crash-landed beside me, I took hold of it and put it in front of me.

Tobiichi looked at me in confusion, "That's..."

"Just a little bit more, hang in there!"

I closed my eyes and began a magical chant that I've memorized for a long time. It was a spell that would enable to transform and change into a stronger me.

"_Nomobuyo. Oshi. Hashitawa. Dokeda. Gunmicha. De, ribura!_"

This might sound strange coming from me, but the transformation wasn't as epic as when Yatogami did it. Well, rather than that, it's better to say that her transformation suits her while mine don't.

The reason why is because I, a guy, had transformed into a magical existence known as a Masou Shoujo (Magiclad Girl).

In other words, my transformation made me cross-dress as a magical girl with a frilly pink dress, complete with pink beret and gloves.

In a way, this was really embarrassing.

Tobiichi, who stood in front of me, looked back and widened her eyes at my new form.

"...Can it be that you..."

Oh? Does she know about Masou Shoujo?

"...are a pervert?"

"I'm once again disappointed!"

This wasn't the first time I was mistaken as a pervert because of my transformation. It's not like I could do anything about it, either! I didn't want to turn into a frill-covered magical girl in the first place! This is all Haruna's fault!

"More importantly, I'm ready now. Leave the rest to me!"

"...But, against the 'Princess', you can't fight her alone."

"Don't worry about it. The current me is much stronger than the me from several minutes ago."

And that was true.

Changing into a Masou Shoujo didn't only give me immunity towards the sunlight, but it enhanced my overall strength as well. It had something to do with magic.

Tobiichi wasn't entirely convinced, but she nodded in compliance and moved away. Now it was just me against Yatogami. To note, she still looked pissed off beyond reckoning.

"...Sheesh. Would you just calm down for a second and hear what I have to say?"

Yatogami's reply was simple.

"You...you helped that wench who killed Shidou. You're her ally, aren't you? Unforgivable...you're unforgivable as well!" She declared that while raising her sword once more.

"I figured as much..." In response, I readied my chainsaw, Mystletainn, and let the magic-powered engine roar to life.

The battle was starting.

I figured that the winner would be decided by who attacks first, so I attacked.

Jumping up to meet Yatogami's height as she was hovering on the air, I front-flipped multiple times while raising my right leg high.

"Mystletainn Kick!"

Yatogami prepared to block with her sword, but I knew for certain that she got confused by the attack's name. Because, although it was named 'Mystletainn Kick', I brought down my chainsaw rather than my foot.

"?! It's not a kick...?!"

As my chainsaw clashed with Yatogami's oversized sword, sparks flew everywhere before our eyes. This was truly an intense battle.

. . .

Ah, there's a good chance I'll die after this, so it might take a while to revive afterwards. So perhaps I better introduce myself now rather than later.

My name is Aikawa Ayumu.

I'm a zombie. Also, a Masou Shoujo.

* * *

**Well, another crazy idea thought up. I'm beginning to think that getting crazy isn't so bad after all.**

**But anyway, for those who didn't know, that was a crossover idea for [Date A Live] and [Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?]. It's supposed to be a humor-filled story, with KZD being involved and all. I initially thought about making Ayumu a Spirit as well, but I then read that Spirits were supposed to an all-girls stuff. Thus, I revoked the idea and made him just a zombie and a Magiclad Girl.**

**...Kehehe, though he might be mistaken for a Spirit in the end. It'd be funny to see Kotori forcing Shidou to capture Ayumu because of that kind of misunderstanding. Kehehe, this story might even get fujoshi readers who like BL...**

**Wait.**

**NO. I'm sorry, that's a definite no-no. Although it'd be funny, please refrain from yaoi!**


End file.
